


Do not touch the angel

by lotusfl0wer



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: before the homestead to be hunted by the seven demons, he is her father yes, waverly is a kid she believes in imaginary friends even when they're real ppl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfl0wer/pseuds/lotusfl0wer
Summary: Before the Earp homestead to be hunted by the seven demons, Bobo needs to be sure that his girl wouldn't be in danger, so he tries his best to protect her in his own way.





	Do not touch the angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!  
> I really hope you like this one.   
> I wrote this because I really miss more stories about Waverly and Bobo. I love when they interact and I think there's a good reason for Bobo to protect Waverly of everything and everyone. Actually, I still think he's her father. (I know he said he is not, but, dreaming is for free!)  
> As I always say, I'll not tolerate any kind of hate on comments, so please, if you don't like it, just close the page and got read something else.   
> English is not my first language, so ignore any possible mistakes with the grammar.   
> That's it. Hope you like it ♥

“Bobo!” Waverly smiled when she saw her imaginary friend under the big three. He had an ear-to-ear smile on his face and he opened his arms to hug her.   
“Hello, angel!”  
“Hi! Bobo, today’s my birthday!” She said smiling and hugging him back.   
“Oh, I know. I know that! Why are you here? Why aren’t you down there playing with your sisters and friends or… I don’t know, having your birthday party?”  
“Willa doesn’t like to play with me, dad’s still very, very sad about mom, and Wynonna is sick. I’m not having a birthday party this year. Maybe next year.”  
Bobo lost her smile, he was angry about that. How could some family forget about the birthday of that little ray of sunshine? She deserved better.   
“You should ask a birthday party to them. I mean, it’s your birthday!”  
“It’s okay. I don’t care at all. And you’re here. Would you like to play the whole day? Or… do you need to go back to your house?” Waverly asked, praying for Bobo stay the whole day.   
“Today I’m all yours, angel. And I have something for you.” He gave her a box with a big pink tie.   
“Thank you so much, Bobo! You’re the best!” She untied the tie. “Could you please wrap it on my braid?” She asked and sat in front of him having her back to him. While Bobo tied her hair, Waverly opened the box taking care to not rip the paper and found a little unicorn and a necklace with a stone as a pendant.   
“A unicorn! And a necklace!” Waverly hugged the gifts and then, took them away, turning to Bobo and hugging him so tight that she made him fall on the ground. Waverly kissed his cheeks. “Thank you so much, Bobo! I really loved it.”  
“No need to thank me, angel. Look… this is ammolite. It gives you protection and… emphasize your beautiful hazel eyes. Come here, let me help you.” Bobo helped her to put the necklace.   
They spent the rest of the day playing under the three, sometimes Bobo was the unicorn, sometimes he was the lost cowboy. He could be anything just to see Waverly smile or hear her laugh. The sun was down when Waverly decided to go back to the homestead.   
“Bobo, I’m tired… I guess I’ll go home to sleep a little.”  
“Sure, angel.”  
“Can we play more tomorrow?”  
“Tomorrow? Bobo has some ‘imaginary-friends-work to do, but the next day, I promise, okay?”  
“Okay! Thank you so much for the unicorn. And the necklace! I love it and I’ll never take it off!” She promised and Bobo couldn’t hide a smile. Waverly hugged him and went away.   
“Happy birthday, baby girl”  
Bobo stood up and entered the forest.   
“What the hell do you see on this brat?”  
“DON’T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THIS.” Bobo held the man by the collar, suffocating him.   
“Fine. Fine.” The man laughed. “Is it ready? Can we go for it now?”  
“Do what you want, but don’t you ever try to touch on the girl with the ammolite necklace. If you do, I’ll kill you everytime we’re back here. Did you understand? I’m not afraid of you, Jack.”  
“Please, is Two-faced Jack now. Whatever. I don’t care. I want the gun and the heir.”  
Bobo went away back to his trailer. He didsn’t need to see Waverly afraid of all those demons who were going to her house chasing her adoptive father.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... what do you think? I think Bobo and Waverly are so cute together...  
> I may or may not (yes, I am.) planning a long-fic with Bobo and Waverly in an AU.   
> Please, let me know what do u think about this short-fic here, it's very important to me! Thank you so much for reading ♥


End file.
